Interlude
by Kristina Chang
Summary: Of Ash and Misty type story. Just a short interlude on Misty and Ash. No real plot, not really fluffy, but not stupid. It's just an interlude. PG for mention of nudity.


A/N: So I was so bored one day that I just started writing this. For no reason and with no real plot in mind... o.0 weird. Yeah, I know, but oh well. It's fairly decent... I guess. I've got a whole 'nother shitload of fics that are partially done. But I guess I'll finish those later...

And another thing. The title is so weird cuz I didn't know what to call it... so I just picked this one since the story's kinda random and short.

i don't know why... but my spaces are acting funny. and i've tried to fix it about a hundred million times... and i'm getting frustrated... so, fuck it. i don't care about it no more. i'm sorry if it's kinda weird since all the spaces are just double, but... originally, it's really nice and spacey. so... well... hope you enjoy the story regardless.

Interlude

By Kristina Chang

Ah... what a beautiful day. Nothing to worry about. The sun shining, the weather warm. A perfect day to spend time with family.

My family.

I look over to the woman playing with Pikachu. She was dressed in a simple sundress. But that's not what she normally wore. No, she always wore a tank top, shorts and suspenders. But after I saw her spectacular form in a dress, I couldn't help but tell her how beautiful she looked in them. She wore them almost everyday after that.

She looked up from Pikachu and directed that 1000 watt smile at me. I smiled back, the happiness that this woman brought me filling up my face.

I went to her and pulled her to me in a crushing hug. I kissed her deeply and thoroughly, expressing all my love in that action. When we finished, I pulled away and she looked up at me with a smile of content upon her face and love shining in her eyes.

And then she was gone.

Ripped from my arms by a whirling wind, she stood a chasm away. She held a little girl in her arms and a man stood next to her with his arm around her waist.

"She was mine! You stole her from me! Give her back!! Let her come back! Please... I love her so much! ... "I pleaded, my voice hoarse from the screams.

"Ash... Ash..." a voice came from the dark fog that surrounded me.

"Ash...!"

I woke up suddenly, almost slamming my head into the form hovering above my bed.

"Ash. Are you alright? I heard you screaming from my roo-"

I pulled her into a kiss. Putting all my love and caring into it that it nearly knocked her on her back.

"Oh Myst. I was so scared. I thought he took you away again. He wanted to take you away from me again. I love you so much, Misty. Please don't leave me. Don't leave." I pleaded to her and hugged her around her middle and pressed my face into her stomach.

"Oh Ash, I've never left. I'll always be with you." Misty explained to me gently, like talking to a child. My tears of relief almost flowed out.

"Thank you, Myst. Thank you. I love you so much!"

"I know, Ash. I love you too."

I looked up at her. She was smiling down at me. Then she lightly kissed me on the lips and put me to bed. I complied and she fixed my blanket over me, said good night and started to leave, but I pulled her back.

"Don't leave me..."

"You're just wearing boxers, Ash..."

"I'll wear clothes then, just don't leave. Stay with me tonight. Please, I beg you. I don't want to be alone." I got out of bed and towered over her in height. I pulled her to me and didn't let go until she said something.

"Ash... alright. I'll stay."

"Oh, God, I love you so much. Thank you, thank you." I started heading towards my closet, but she stopped me before I could take another step.

"Forget about it, Ash. Let's just go to bed."

"Ok." I smiled at her and crawled into bed, leaving more than enough room for her. She seemed to hesitate before climbing in, and I tensed, but once she got in, I relaxed. She was a little farther than I would have her, so I grabbed her and pulled her to me. We ended up spooning. She stiffened, but for only a few moments. She relaxed almost immediately after. I smiled into her hair and settled down for sleep.

Misty wasn't familiar with this close, intimate position, but she had a feeling that there was going to be a lot more cuddling from now on. And, surprised, she didn't mind at all. In fact, she couldn't wait.

Owari

Authoress's Notes: so... I hope this wasn't pure crap. I mean, it's short. And I really don't know where it came from. I was sitting in the courtyard of my dorm and I was bored, so I just started writing, since I didn't want to go inside. And this is what I got. Well... I'm not really pleased with the ending... but I'm ok with it.

So gimme some suggestions and stuff!!

REVIEW!

Nighties

Kristina Chang


End file.
